


You Are Beautiful

by roseforthethorns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Dance, Flirting, James is an insufferable tease, Light Bondage, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Wedding Night, adorable husbands, light d/s play, post coital snuggles, pre-wedding jitters, toasts, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: “There now. All you need is your vest and jacket.”“You're so beautiful.”After years of being together through missions and strife, James and Q are finally getting married! The big day is not without its struggles, particularly since both men are nervous about the actual event.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So many thank yous! First off, a thank you to careless-callus whose art inspired the story in the first place. Thank you so much- this is my longest one-shot to date because of your illustration!
> 
> To L- my beta. Thank you for catching the fact that I used "boffin" and "gently" far more times than is appropriate or necessary in my writing. I owe you big.
> 
> To Chestnut_NOLA for arranging and hosting this entire affair. Brava, my dear.
> 
> To Myana- I can hardly wait to see your artwork. (Images to come, 1/14/17)

_ _

_ “Q, we talked about this, remember? _

 

_ “Why'd I agree to this? The hell was I thinking?” _

 

_ “It’s tradition. And it's bad luck to sleep with the groom the night before the wedding.” _

 

_ “‘S a stupid rule. You're comfy. And smell nice. And I love you.” _

 

_ “Well, yes. They're all true. You're also smashed and need to rest. And if you think Eve isn't going to be standing guard…” _

 

_ “I know. I just sleep better in your arms.” _

 

_ “Tomorrow, sweetheart. Tomorrow and then for the rest of our lives. _

 

_ “Y’old charmer…” _

 

***

 

Q opens his eyes as the first rays of sunlight filter through the curtains at his window. As soon as the sunbeams hit his retinas, he screws his eyes shut with a groan.  _ Too bright. Too bloody bright. _ After a few minutes of slow breathing and letting his brain boot up, Q sighs and stretches before rolling over to find the bed empty. He startles and sits up a little too quickly; the room spins, and he groans again, clutching at his head. “Fucking hell. That's the last time I let Eve buy drinks.”

 

It takes another few moments for the previous night to come back (he really  _ had _ danced on the bar while James slipped ten pound notes in his trousers), including James's ridiculous and old-fashioned insistence that they sleep apart the night before their wedding.

 

Wedding. It's their wedding day. Holy fuck it's their  _ wedding _ day.

 

There's water and two aspirin on the side table, so Q takes them and drains the cup before putting on his glasses and staring at the wardrobe ahead of him. His wedding tux hangs there in all its tailored glory. That had been a fun day. He and James had gone together to have matching tuxes made. The fitting had taken ages for him; the tailor already had James's measurements and just needed to update the numbers, but since Q refuses tailored clothing most of the time, his own fitting had taken considerably longer. The tuxedos are incredibly flattering: a deep onyx black with a silver vest and pearl inlay buttons. He knows he is going to look damn good in it, and James is going to look like gift-wrapped sex on legs. Q has always loved the way James can pull off a suit. Well-tailored clothing on James Bond is equivalent to the agent’s love of the way Q can pull off heels and a corset, though no one in MI6 knows that. Nor will they ever know. That's something just for him and his fiancé… and their honeymoon. Besides, the minions would have a field day if they found out, so it's best to keep that particular secret under wraps.

 

A tantalizing smell wafts through the flat and pulls Q from his thoughts. He stands slowly, making sure his legs will support him fully before he pulls on his robe. Q heads to the kitchen where Eve is waiting for him with a steaming mug of tea in hand. “Ta,” he groans as he accepts his Q mug and takes his first few sips. “Aspirin before we went drinking last night was a good idea, and this morning for that matter. I think I've avoided the serious headache I usually get with a hangover. I'm still knackered though.”

 

“Well then eat your bangers and mash too. That'll help.”

 

“I knew something smelled good.” Q sits down and begins to eat hungrily. “Is James up yet?”

 

“He should be getting back from his run any minute now.”

 

“How can he possibly go running after that much drinking?”

 

Eve gives him an incredulous look and shakes her head. “Do you really not know how much he drinks?”

 

“What I know is that I didn't get to have sex with my fiancé last night because of some silly tradition.”

 

“Oi, have a little respect for silly traditions.”

 

Q’s head snaps up as he sees James walk into the kitchen. The man takes out his earbuds and switches off his iPod as he strolls to the sink for some water. His shirt (skin tight, showing off his pecs and abs and nipples) is dark and damp with sweat, but his eyes almost seem a clearer blue than usual and sparkle with excitement and laughter. Q is nearly struck speechless by his raw beauty. It's like the first time he saw James all over again.

 

_ “Because I'm not wearing a lab coat?” _

 

_ “Because you still have  _ spots _.” _

 

“Morning sunshine,” James says sips his water and winks at Q. The younger man blushes and grins back at him, letting the memory settle.

 

“Sunshine? I'm not sure I've had enough tea yet for those kinds of endearments.”

 

Even Eve cracks a smile then. “Alright you two. Bond, into the shower. Q, finish your breakfast, and then you can shower.”

 

Q pouts at his plate. He'd been hoping to sneak into the shower with James, but no. Moneypenny is in guard mode, and nothing will distract her from her assignment. So he sits and finishes his food while he hears the shower running. His eyes drift away as he imagines the precise way that water sluices down James's skin, over scars and down his muscles to where his-

 

“Q! Hello, Earth to Quartermaster!”

 

He blinks and looks up to see Eve frowning at him. “Is everything alright?” she asks.

 

“I'm sexually frustrated on my wedding day, and you're contributing to it.” He sighs and cleans his plate under Eve’s watchful eye. “Have you checked the flowers and the DJ and the catering?”

 

“It's all set. And Tanner is standing by at the reception hall to do the final checks. This is going to be fine, Q.”

 

“I know… oh my God, I'm getting married.”

 

The door to the bathroom opens. “Done!”

 

Eve pulls Q into a hug and waits for the bedroom door to close before releasing him. “Go shower. It'll clear your head.”

 

“What if he decides he doesn't want this? What if he wants to run?” Q’s voice sounds small and uncertain to his ears, but it isn't until he speaks the words that he realizes the knot in his stomach isn't a hangover. It's nerves. It’s fear that James will get cold feet, which is stupid since he trusts the man completely.

 

Eve grasps Q firmly by the shoulders. “That is not going to happen. I can promise you that  _ won't _ happen. You are the best thing James has ever had, and he knows it. Go shower. I'll make sure he doesn't leave.”

 

Q nods and trudges to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him and sets about his normal routine: shower, scrub, shave… the last time he'll ever do any of it as a single man.

 

***

 

Eve leans against the door and watches as James moves about the room.

 

To the untrained eye, he looks like a man preparing to get dressed. His towel is still slung low about his waist and his torso glistens with the water still clinging to his skin as he sets his clothes out on the bed, but there's a slight tremor in his usually steady hand. He keeps retracing his steps and checking things he's just set down. Suit, socks, pants, shoes, then repeat. James turns to Eve, opens his mouth, stops, checks his clothes again. “Eve, would you double check the security at the garden?”

 

“Everything there is just fine, James. I checked it while you were out.”

 

“Do it again? Please?”

 

“You need to take a deep breath. Inhale. And exhale. There you go. Now, what's really going on?” Eve is certain the concern is evident in her voice, but she's just met with silence. James stares at his clothes, then out the window, then back to Eve. He looks, well, he looks afraid for lack of a better word… but Eve has never seen James Bond truly afraid before.

 

“Are you worried he's going to leave?”

 

It's like she's deflated him. James almost crumples in defeat and sits on the bed. He stares at his hands. “What if he realizes that I'm really no good for him?” he asks quietly.

 

Eve’s heart aches at the defeated look on his face. She crosses to Bond and sits down next to him on the bed. “He was asking the same thing about you just a few moments ago. I think you're both daft gits, but God knows he loves you, James. He loves you so much, and I'm certain you love him too. You both need to remember to breathe and just focus on what's happening right now, so you're going to get dressed, as will Q. Once you both have your shirts and trousers on, how about I send him in. Will that help?”

 

James nods, and his nervous movements settle down a bit. “Yes,” he murmurs. 

 

“All right. Get dressed then. Pants, trousers, and shirt. In that order.” Eve stands and squeezes James's shoulder before leaving the room and closing the door. She listens at the bathroom door, but it's silent. Q’s already back in the spare room getting dressed. She knocks on his door and hears, “Yes?”

 

“When you're dressed, go see James. I think you both need a moment.”

 

***

 

Q enters the room after knocking softly, and he sees James standing at the wardrobe mirror trying to do his bow tie. It's astounding that this man who is usually so composed and suave is struggling to make the ends come out even; Q can see his hands trembling from the door. 

 

He crosses the room in three strides and touches James's hand. “Let me.”

 

Bond looks at Q, blue eyes filled with conflicting emotions as his fiancé focuses on doing up the bow tie. After a few seconds, James simply drops his hands and just watches. 

 

“You we're going too fast, I think. And this is a brand new tie. It isn't worn in like some of my favorites of yours. Like the grey one you wear with some of your paler suits. Or that navy one with the suit you wore the first time you ever stood with me in Q-branch. I think I knew that day how much I wanted you. It's nothing compared to the moment in the National Gallery though. I've never wanted to kiss anyone as much as I did when you smiled at me. And I had to keep myself together because you already saw me as some low level techie fresh out of Uni. It would have been so unprofessional to snog you in front of the paintings.”

 

He smiles at the memory as he pulls the fabric taut to reveal a perfect bow tie. “There now. All you need is your vest and jacket.”

 

“You're so beautiful.”

 

Q blinks and looks up at James. Bond has been silent and has held very still the past few moments while Q just prattles away, but now James is staring into his eyes and ever so slowly brushing his thumb along Q’s cheekbone. Then he's kissing Q, and the younger man’s eyes flutter closed as he wraps his arms around James's shoulders. 

 

There's no urgency in the kiss, but it says everything James is struggling to convey with words. It makes Q’s head spin and his lungs burn as he kisses back and yields to James's tongue. Bond is holding his face carefully as if Q were a delicate glass figurine that might shatter if handled without care. They both know he isn't; Q has held his own against several of the double-oh agents in marksmanship many times (“I do  _ design _ them, 007, so of course I know how to shoot”), and he consistently matches Bond in verbal sparring, but in this moment, it seems that James is worried he’ll vanish. 

 

When they finally break apart for air, Q rests his head against James's shoulder while he hugs the man and catches his breath. “Was that as good for you as it was for me?”

 

He feels James chuckle and drop a kiss to the top of his head. “I'm glad you're here. Do you have everything?”

 

“More traditions?”

 

“You know the one. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?”

 

Q snorts and looks up at Bond. “I think you count as my something old,” he teases. 

 

Mischief sparkles in James's eyes as he swats Q teasingly on the arse. “Cheeky devil.”

 

“You love it. Now. You're my something old, the suit is new, Mallory leant me his handkerchief,” he pulls it out to show James before tucking it back in his pocket, “and you'll have to wait until later to see my something blue.”

 

The blue eyes darken slightly. “I can hardly wait,” James rumbles. “Now there's one more thing.” He pulls a sixpence from his pocket and holds it up. “A missing line from the rhyme: ‘and a sixpence in her shoe.’”

 

Q stares at him. “Really?”

 

“Humour me.”

 

“I always humour you.”

 

James’s lips twitch in a half smile as Q sits down while James kneels to slip the coin into his shoe. “I suppose they're waiting for us,” Bond said, reluctant to let go of Q. 

 

“They can wait a little longer.” Q pulls two small boxes from his pocket, setting one of them aside and holding up the other. “I wanted to give you your wedding present before the ceremony.”

 

James opens the box slowly, eyes widening as he looks at the two platinum cufflinks nestled in the box. Each one is engraved with initials in elegant script: JB on the right, and DB on the left. 

 

“I figured since I'm taking your name, it made more sense to have the last initials match.”

 

“ _ Danny… _ ”

 

Q takes them and puts them on James with ease, slipping the pearl ones Bond has been wearing into the box. “There now.” He then opens the other box so James can do the same. The sets match perfectly, down to the font on the engraved initials. 

 

“Is this like a regular trip to Q-branch for my kit?”

 

Q’s lip twitches. “I couldn't resist. The JB cufflink has a tracking device in it, and the DB cufflink explodes. They both have to be turned on and armed, and to do that you just turn the stem three times clockwise.”

 

Bond shakes his head in amazement. “You never cease to amaze.”

 

“I try.”

 

He kisses Q once more, gently, and then stands. Q stands too and squeezes James's hand. “Jacket, vest, shoes. I'll meet you by the door in five. Don't want to be late to our own wedding.”

 

James smiles a little, though some of the nerves seem to have returned. He's not as still and focused as he'd been the past few minutes; his fiancé centers him, sends his demons into hiding.

 

Q kisses him briefly and heads for the guest room. He finishes dressing quickly and sneaks a quick look in the mirror. He almost doesn't recognize himself. The man looking back at him is tall and poised instead of hunched over a screen. His skin is pale but not wan against the deep onyx of the tuxedo. He looks otherworldly, magical, with striking hazel-green eyes behind dark framed glasses.

 

“Okay. Time to go.”

 

***

 

The car ride from their shared flat to Kensington Gardens where they're holding the ceremony is silent as they take in the sights of London while the sun climbs higher in the sky. It's mid-April, and all the trees are in full bloom. The spot they've chosen for the wedding is right underneath several cherry trees, just to the north of the Albert memorial statue. It's even sunny on this Wednesday (another superstition/tradition James had chosen- “Wednesday best of all” to marry according to a rhyme he’d learned as a child), and a sunny, remotely warm April day seems like a sign to them both. James and Q sit in the back seat while Eve drives. They both look out the windows to watch the city pass by; they're holding hands, resting them on the seat between them. When he's sure Q isn't looking, James sneaks a look at his soon-to-be husband. The younger man looks truly stunning in his tuxedo; the tailor had altered the suit to sheer perfection. Q looks older in a dignified sort of way, and there's an elegance to his posture and the curls of his dark hair. His glasses are clean too, gleaming as if they've been polished. James knows he is beyond lucky that this man loves him, luckier than he could ever have imagined or hoped for.

 

The moment they arrive, James is pulled from the car by Alec and whisked off to where Mallory stands, waiting, at the front of a few rows of chairs. They stand beneath the largest of the cherry trees, and above them are branches positively filled with pale pink blossoms. The sun is shining weakly behind clouds that still sweep across the sky, though the slight breeze has it chillier than James would like. What if Q catches cold? What if the weather turns and it rains? He wants it to be perfect for Q, a perfect beginning for their new life together. 

 

Bond struggles to hold still as the guests finish arriving. He straightens his cuffs, shifts his stance and position, anxiety once again presenting itself physically. He doesn't even realize he's doing it until he hears Alec's voice in his ear. 

 

“You look like shit, mate.”

 

There's something fond in that voice, and it pulls at the corner of James's mouth. “You're one to talk,” he murmurs back to his best friend. He turns slightly to see the laughing smirk in Alec's green eyes.

 

“I ain't the one getting married.” Alec sighs and stares up at the sky as the sun slowly peeks out from behind a few wispy clouds. “Jesus fucking Christ is bloody smiling on this one, James, you cow.”

 

“Oh get stuffed Alec, you prick.”

 

“Coming from the man about to be stuffed himself. Don't bother denying it. I know you're the one taking it.”

 

“Oh like you don't?”

 

“Not the point.  _ I  _ ain't getting married.”

 

“God, it's really fucking happening. You'll be next.”

 

Alec looks positively scandalized. “Oh no. Not me, mate. I'm as single as they come. An eternal bachelor.”

 

“Oh you'll find some nice girl and settle down. Or some nice bloke. And don't get any ideas about sharing my husband while you're at it.” His stomach flips a little to even think the word husband in association with Q.  _ His _ Q. 

 

“Like I'd want to. Too scrawny.”

 

“Oi, you've had plenty skinnier on missions before.”

 

“Yes, but that was only when  _ you  _ weren't on the menu,” Alec whispers in James's ear. Bond shivers slightly as his ears turn red. They've had plenty of flings in the past; he'd never considered anyone seriously until Q, but he might have settled for Alec had Q never come into his life. 

 

“Filthy man.”

 

“Yeah well you two deserve each other. You're bloody disgusting,”

 

"That's us. Disgusting and gross. Stand too close and all the lovey dovey feelings will get all over you."

 

“I'm happy to keep my distance. That stuff’ll turn you soft.”

 

“If it means I can keep him…”

 

“All yours, mate.”

 

***

 

“Are you sure my tie is straight?”

 

“Yes, Q,” Eve says, lips curling into a smile with amusement as she checks his tie and his jacket. “You look just fine, and James is still by Mallory and Alec; this is really happening.” Eve’s dress is elegant and youthful, deep pink lace along her shoulders, a close fitted bodice, and a flowing skirt that trails along the grass. Her heels are practical and cute in the same color as the dress.

 

“You look lovely today, Eve.”

 

“You don't clean up so bad yourself.”

 

Q nods and checks his pocket for his vows for the last time before Eve smiles and takes his arm. “I'm glad someone gets to give you away.”

 

“It's fitting it should be you. You're the closest I have to family.”

 

Eve squeezes his arm gently as they stand at the back of the chairs. Everyone is seated now, and Q can see James standing with Alec and Tanner to his left, Mallory to his right. Tanner turns away for a moment, just long enough to start the music, and Q can't help but smile as the speaker begins to play his favorite of the Brandenburg concertos. The mathematical precision of the music surrounds him as he takes one step, then another, then another. Each time he moves, he's closer to James, and his lingering anxiety melts away. This is real. It's happening. He's really going to marry James Bond.

 

His eyes lock with James's as he makes his way towards his fiancé, and he feels his lips twitch into a smile. Bond is properly smiling too, and it lights up every inch of his face. The corners of his eyes crinkle, and his irises sparkle. He has never looked this genuinely happy before, not even when Q said yes to his proposal.

 

It seems like no time at all and an eternity before he's standing by James's side. Bond takes his hand, and Q relaxes. Much better. Eve steps to the side; she's not only giving Q away, but she's also his Maid of Honor. 

 

“Friends,” Mallory begins, “we are here today to witness and celebrate the union of James Bond and our Quartermaster. I believe you've written your own vows for this occasion?”

 

“We have,” James says, turning to face Q. “My fiancé was rather insistent. Something about how if I didn't, I would find myself in Siberia with glow sticks and chewing gum as my kit.”

 

Q can hear chuckles from the assembled group of agents and Q-branch minions, and he grins unapologetically up at James. “Well, it happens to be the one time you're required to say something sappy. I'm expecting it.”

 

“Then shall I go first?” When Q nods, James centres himself and stares into the man’s green eyes. He doesn't pull anything from his pocket as he starts to speak, having memorized his vows weeks before. "I've tried to show you in so many ways because words seemed meaningless, but you've taught me otherwise, Danny, and for that the next words I'm going to say hardly do you justice. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say them, but I hope now is as good a time as any. I love you. I vow to love you until the end of our time, to stay by your side through everything we face, and to be loyal to you. I love you, Danny, and I always will.”

 

Q is staring at Bond with tears prickling his eyes. He smiles and blushes a little. “That was beautiful, James.”

 

“Sufficiently sappy?”

 

“I want it framed in our flat.”

 

Bond grins and winks at him roguishly. “I think it's your turn.”

 

“Well… that's quite an act to follow.” Q clears his throat and breathes slowly before pulling a paper from his pocket. “I don't have mine entirely memorized. I'm beginning with part of a letter from Keats.” He adjusts his glasses and begins to read.

 

“Upon my Soul I can think of nothing else. The time is passed when I had power to advise and warn you against the unpromising morning of my Life. My love has made me selfish. I cannot exist without you. I am forgetful of everything but seeing you again – my Life seems to stop there – I see no further. You have absorb’d me. I have a sensation at the present moment as though I was dissolving – I should be exquisitely miserable without the hope of soon seeing you. I should be afraid to separate myself far from you… I have no limit now to my love… I have been astonished that Men could die Martyrs for religion – I have shudder’d at it – I shudder no more – I could be martyr’d for my Religion – Love is my religion – I could die for that – I could die for you. My Creed is Love and you are its only tenet – You have ravish’d me away by a Power I cannot resist: and yet I could resist till I saw you; and even since I have seen you I have endeavoured often ‘to reason against the reasons of my Love.’ I can do that no more – the pain would be too great – My Love is selfish – I cannot breathe without you.”

 

Q puts the paper back into his pocket and meets James's gaze; his own nervousness has dissipated, and his voice gains strength as he continues. “James, I vow to be as loyal as the stars that kiss this earth with their light. I promise to be faithful and loyal, to be honest and true, to stay with you through all we may face, and to love you until time runs out.”

 

James's gaze is curiously unreadable as Q finishes his vows, but he knows what the other man is feeling when he sees the tiny little tear in the corner of Bond’s eye. Q tucks his vows away and squeezes James's hands as Mallory has them repeat a few lines, including the “I dos.”

 

“Now for the exchanging of rings. Tanner?”

 

Bill is there with the rings in hand. They're solid platinum bands, polished well enough to reflect their faces. On the inside of each band is engraved their initials in binary. James slips Q’s ring onto his left hand, and the younger man does the same for Bond. There's a decided weight to it that Q can't quite believe. It's a solid presence on his finger, not unwelcome, just unusual.  _ Comforting _ , that's the word he's looking for.

 

“I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss.”

 

Q beams as he leans in to kiss James. Their lips meet in a slow caress of soft skin and warmth, until Q teasingly bites James's bottom lip. James growls and dips his husband, holding him securely as he plunders Q’s mouth with his tongue. Bond tastes like mint from his toothpaste and something that's always been undeniably James. The kiss says everything the older man must be feeling in that moment, and Q gives back every bit as good as James is giving.

 

“Oi! Get a room!”

 

They break the kiss, grinning, as those in attendance chuckle at Alec’s teasing outburst. James pulls Q back up to standing, and they wave as everyone bursts into applause. Before they can leave, though, they have to sign the register. Mallory leads them to a table set up by the tree where it's waiting for them.

 

“Wait.” Q pulls a box from his pocket and offers it to James. Bond raises an eyebrow but opens the box without question. Then he reverently pulls the object from where it's nestled in crushed velvet. 

 

“Danny… is this…”

 

“Currently disarmed, but yes. And it has your initials on it and everything.”

 

James kisses his husband again, a kiss of thanks before clicking the pen and signing his name. He hands it to Q who signs as well. “It's official now.” Bond pockets the pen and smiles at the man by his side. They turn, holding hands, and step out of the shade of the cherry tree and into the weakly warm London sunlight. The clouds move in that moment, and it's as if they're illuminated with golden light. It softens after a few seconds, but to Q it's like the light is revealing the path before them. A path that will lead to a new beginning. 

 

***

 

James can't stop staring at Q. 

 

Q is rarely this openly ecstatic or joyful; in all the years they've worked together, slept together, fought together, traveled together, James has only ever gotten little glimpses of Q’s capacity for unadulterated happiness. But sitting here at the reception with Q by his side, James can't keep the smile from his face.

 

Maybe it's the smile, maybe the light in Q’s eyes, maybe it's the laughter that's bubbling up and escaping in little chuckles of joy, but James has never been more in love with anyone than he is at this precise moment. Bond stays silent unless someone addresses him directly, a half smile playing on his mouth because all his attention is on his husband. He only has eyes for Q,  _ his _ Q. 

 

The normal worries and the bad memories that constantly swirl in his head aren't bothering him. They're silent, staying secure behind the walls in his mind. He won't ruin this day for them. He won't entertain any nightmare scenarios today.

 

They're holding hands under the table, Q’s left in James's right. The older man can't help but brush his thumb back and forth over the ring on Q’s third finger. His own feels heavy on his hand, a reminder, a promise. Bond squeezes his husband’s hand, and Q looks up at him, questioning. James responds with a gentle kiss to Q’s temple. 

  
“Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes, Danny.”

 

Q blushes slightly and presses a chaste kiss to James's lips. “Now remember, no matter how tempting my arse looks in these trousers, no sex before we get back to the flat,” he teases. 

 

“Why Q, could it be you're enjoying the old fashioned rules of weddings?”

 

“As much as I want your cock in my arse right now, I'm rather enjoying the food and the company,” Q whispers in James's ear before lightly licking the lobe.

 

Bond groans, his hand resting on Q’s thigh. “You could tempt the mountains to move for you with that tongue.”

 

Q just smirks and leans back in his chair, leaving James to wonder how exactly he managed to get this damn lucky. 

 

***

 

The reception hall is gorgeously decorated. The pastels from the cherry blossoms have worked their way into the tablecloths, the boutonnieres on the men, the colors for the women’s dresses. There are little sachets of five almonds for each guest on the tables, a traditional symbol of fertility, longevity, wealth, health, and happiness. Q had raised an eyebrow when James suggested it, as he had with most of the old-fashioned customs, but he secretly does like some of them. Besides, a little more luck couldn’t hurt, particularly when one of the grooms is a spy and the other works with dangerous tech all day. 

 

The wedding feast is exactly that: a feast. Scallops grilled to delicate perfection, tender asparagus in a hollandaze sauce (James swears he and Alec stole this particular recipe from a premiere French chef years before), rich and buttery roasted potatoes, and small grilled fillet mignons for the main course. Q slowly but determinedly cleans his plate, happy to let James feed him the occasional bite, and Bond is secretly celebrating that Q is eating so much. James does worry on a weekly basis that Q survives on little more than tea and biscuits if not made to eat.

 

Q keeps finding himself staring into James's eyes; his husband’s eyes are so gentle, less glacial than they tend to be and more like a calm, Caribbean Sea. His heart flips to see James smiling and looking at him with such depth of adoration. It makes him feel special. Unique.  _ Loved _ .

 

Above all, it makes him feel  _ loved _ . 

 

Far too soon the plates are cleared, and Eve hands James a microphone. He stands, clears his throat, and looks out at everyone. Q raises an eyebrow and looks up at him, trying not to grin in amusement.

 

“Speech!” Alec hollers, and Q giggles along with most of the assembled group as James flips Trevelyan the bird.

 

“Well… I wasn't planning on speaking, and I won't talk long. I just wanted to thank you all for being here. And,” he pauses for a moment before continuing, “I'm unbelievably lucky to have this man as my husband. I'm still not sure why he chose me or why he loves me, but I know that I love him.” His voice remains steady as he turns to look at Q. “So I guess I'm saying this in front of witnesses twice in one day. I love you, Danny.”

 

Q pulls James back down into his seat so he can kiss the man while everyone in the hall applauds, and a few people (Alec) wolf whistle. 

 

“You didn't have to do that.”

 

“Well… Siberia…”

 

Q laughs and kisses James again before sitting back in his chair. Eve is next, and she stands gracefully. 

 

“Many of you may not know, but Q doesn't have any family left living, so he's asked me to speak on their behalf.” She turns a little to look directly at the young man before her. “I've known you for the better part of six years, and I consider you my best friend. I can remember when you first told me Bond had asked you out. I remember how nervous you were. Helping you pick the right jumper that wasn't mustard colored took quite awhile.” Some of the Q-branch minions chuckle at that. “Now, our Quartermaster is known for his rather old fashioned dress sense, his quick wit, and his sharp dressing down of wayward agents. But he's also my friend. And today he married a man I believe to be the love of his life. So, I raise my glass to your long, happy marriage, and James, if you hurt him, I won't miss anything major this time.”

 

She lifts her glass and everyone follows suit. “To your long, happy marriage.” Everyone repeats after Eve and drinks. James and Q drink as well; Q is leaning sideways in his chair now so that James can hold him more easily, a strong arm wrapped around his upper body. Eve winks at them and hands the microphone to Mallory. 

 

“I suppose I'm representing James's family. James, I wish you and Q all the happiness that life can provide. You both have seen more than perhaps is your fair share of grief and suffering. You deserve joy, so I raise my glass to both of you. May you find nothing but joy and love in your time together. To the happy couple.”

 

“To the happy couple,” echoes the crowd. Everyone drinks again as Mallory passes the microphone to Alec. 

 

Trevelyan stands with a playful smirk on his mouth and James groans softly in Q’s ear. “I'm sorry for anything Alec says. He's a prat.”

 

“Right then!” booms the best man. “I've known this bastard for two decades. His destructive abilities are legendary, almost as much as his alcohol tolerance. I've seen him bring down whole city blocks because his martini wasn't quite dry enough.”

 

Mallory snorts at that, and the assembled crowd titters softly. James rolls his eyes and sighs fondly at his best friend.

 

“He's also quite the stud. He pulls more birds and lads during missions than almost anyone else in the program. Rookies have begged to learn his ways, and seasoned agents want to be him. He's a master of seduction, and he's always more trouble than he's worth.”

 

“Pot, kettle,” James whispers, making Q giggle. 

 

“Oi, listen up boffin.” Alec winks at Q and smirks at James. “Before the pair of you bugger off after the dancing to get busy bringing down your flat and breaking your bed, I wanted to tell you about the most memorable mission I ever did with this one-”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“-the girl  _ and _ boy from Ipanema.”

 

“Bloody hell.”

 

Q raises an eyebrow, but James just groans good naturedly. “Of course he would. You'll probably like this one.”

 

“Now, this was maybe eight years ago; the pair of us were rubbing elbows with a crime syndicate in Ipanema, and we had two targets that we needed to pump for information. It was this massive shindig. Bond and I were there in our best tailored tuxes, sipping champagne, flirting with the locals. James was our best man for the job, and he managed to seduce and bed the crime lord’s girlfriend with seemingly no effort fairly early in the evening. She was this ‘tall and tan and young and lovely’ thing.” Alec attempts to sing the opening line from  _ Girl from Ipanema _ , and he does. Badly. Winking again at Q, Trevelyan continues. “She melted at his first smile and couldn't wait for him to plunder her ‘bountiful knowledge’ of the syndicate. He wore her out in almost no time.”

 

James's ears are a tad more red than usual, but Q just smiles and squeezes his hand. Alec sips his champagne and continues his story. 

 

“But the rascal wasn't done. Less than twenty minutes later, he seduced the second in command’s boyfriend as well. A tall, strapping young lad, tan and young. And boy could he dance a samba. They both were going ‘ah!’ by the end of the evening.”

 

Many of the attendants are snickering now. Eve is hiding her mouth behind her hand, and Mallory is chuckling a bit. James remains stoic and tries to keep the blush from his face; he doesn't quite manage it. Q doesn't let go of his hand. 

 

“I thought this scoundrel was going to keep it up for years, sleeping his way through missions all across the globe. But then one day he joined me on a mission and passed up a honeypot opportunity, made me do it. When I cornered him later, he said someone had caught his eye. For the first time, he said he didn't want to sleep with someone else.” Alec gestures to Q with a warm smile. “This upstart boffin who took Q-branch by storm managed to capture seven-continents-Bond. And keep him.”

 

“I've watched my best mate change for the better since meeting Q. He's slightly more careful with his life, far more reckless with technology, and more of a bloody romantic sap than I ever took him for. He would give up the world to make his husband happy. And he did. So James, mate, don't cock it up.” He raises his glass and fixes the couple with a genuine smile. “To James and Q.”

 

“To James and Q!”

 

Everyone drinks as the speeches end. Q leans up to kiss his husband gently, grinning. “There. That wasn't quite so bad, was it?” James is silent again, so the younger man strokes his cheekbone. “Talk to me, love.”

 

“Alec is a prick.”

 

“Of course he is. You knew that when you picked him for your best man. Here I was expecting him to accuse you of buggering sheep or something, just for a laugh. He probably would, too.” Q squeezes James's left hand and thumbs the ring that rests there. “You're mine now. I made peace with your past a long time ago. It's who you were, not who you are.”

 

“What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“I dunno, but the world sure made you suffer to get it.”

 

“With you as the prize though, I think I got the better end of the deal.”

 

Q’s still blushing when they cut the cake. He's still grinning when he shoves the first piece all over James's mouth. He's still laughing when James returns the favor in kind and then licks the icing off his face. 

 

***

 

The first dance: it’s a tradition James absolutely insisted on when planning the ceremony, and Q was more than happy to comply; he's always ready to jump at the chance to dance with James. Surprisingly, despite their fairly diverse musical tastes, agreeing on the song had taken almost no time at all. So now, Bond leads the way onto the dance floor with Q’s hand in his as the DJ starts playing “Fooled Around and Fell in Love”.

 

_ I must have been through about a million girls _ _   
_ _ I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone _ _   
_ __ I didn't care how much they cried, no sir

_ Their tears left me cold as a stone _

 

“This is definitely the perfect song,” Q murmurs as he and James begin to slowly sway in time with the music. Bond chuckles and presses a tender kiss to his husband’s temple before adjusting his grip on Q and beginning to dance more purposefully. 

  
_ But then I fooled around and fell in love _ _   
_ _ I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did _ _   
_ _ I fooled around and fell in love _ _   
_ __ I fooled around and fell in love   
  
The room spins around them as they dance, but Q only has eyes for James. His heart skips a beat for every second that James smiles at him, and Q can't stop beaming either. This is everything he's ever wanted, right here. He's in love with this wonderful, infuriating man, a man who frequently makes him question his taste in boyfriends and his line of work. But Q would not trade this for anything else in the world. He's married now. He's Danny Bond. The ring on his finger proves it. 

 

_ It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked _ _   
_ _ I'd get out my book and write down her name _ _   
_ _ Ah, but when the, the grass got a little greener over on the other side _ _   
_ _ I'd just tear out that page _ __   
  


Another sound mingles with the music around them, and it takes Q a moment to realize it's James. The man has him pulled close at this point, and he's singing along softly to the music. It makes Q’s heart swell in his chest. James almost never properly sings along to anything, but Q’s told him often enough that it's something he loves. His voice is soft, a bit gravelly (from emotion, Q supposes), but Q feels warmed inside and out at this small token of trust and affection. 

 

_ “I fooled around and fell in love _

_ I fooled around and fell in love.” _

 

Bond stops as the next verse begins, and Q nuzzles his neck affectionately. “This isn't too much? I know it's a bit more pomp than you wanted.” Q asks, glancing up at James. 

 

_ Free, on my own is the way I used to be _

_ Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me _ __   
  


James shakes his head. “It's fine. It's actually worth it to see their faces. And it's making you happy. I can't think of a better reason to get married.”

 

_ It's got a hold on me now _ _   
_ _ I can't let go of you baby... _

 

Q’s cheeks flame red, and as the song draws to a close and they stop, he pulls James in for a chaste but passionate kiss while their guests applaud. 

 

_ I fooled around, fell in love _ _   
_ _ I fell in love, I fell in love, yes I did. _

 

***

 

The rest of the dancing isn't quite so sappy or romantic, though that doesn't make it dull. 

 

Alec manages to get his hands on the music, and things liven up almost instantly. Q decides the “Drunk Giraffe” is the perfect move to make James laugh, though he doesn't expect the man to join in; Q nearly falls over laughing, and James to steady him. James then insists on the Macarena, complete with raunchy pelvic thrusts. Q mirrors him, and they dance the whole song with everyone else looking on and clapping. 

 

They don't just dance with each other either. Eve steals Bond away while Alec dances with Q, then they switch. They don't try and talk; they only focus on having fun and enjoying themselves.

 

Q doesn't realize that the sun has set until James pulls him to the side after one of the songs finishes. “I think we can slip away now,” Bond murmurs in Q’s ear. 

 

The younger man looks outside and blinks. “Is it night already?”

 

“It's our  _ wedding _ night.”

 

There's a growling edge to James's voice that sends shivers down Q’s spine. That's all the incentive he needs. “Let's make a run for it.”

 

James chuckles and, keeping Q close, starts steering them towards the doors. Eve cottons on quickly, and she and Alec work to organize everyone so that the happy couple can leave. 

 

“Remember,” Q calls behind them, “Only call us if the world is ending, and even then, don't call us!”

 

James ushers him out the door and down to the waiting Aston Martin. He holds the door, bundles Q into the car, and then slides in on the driver’s side. Seconds later they're making their way back to the flat. 

 

Q exhales slowly, sighing as he leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. He can feel the weight of the day properly settling on his shoulders. “I love them all, but I'm feeling knackered now. Maybe I should just sleep…”

 

A low growl has him cracking one eye open to look at James. The blond is glancing between Q and the road, and every look at Q is charged with intense want. The younger man sits up a little straighter in his seat as a wave of lust washes over him.  “We haven't really discussed tonight.”

 

“I plan to take you to bed and have you as many times as I can manage,” James purrs. He reaches over to rest his left hand on Q’s knee. “Though if you're feeling possessive, perhaps it'll be you having me.”

 

“Get us to the flat. Now.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“Fuck, you know I can't resist when you quote  _ The Princess Bride _ .”

 

James chuckles and zooms unerringly down the London streets to pull up outside their place less than ten minutes later. The newlyweds tumble from the car and barely make it to the door before they're kissing. Bond scoops Q up into his arms and carries him over the threshold without breaking the kiss. He kicks the door closed behind them and pauses to set Q down and take off his own jacket while Q engages the safety lock. Then they're back in each other’s arms again, James crowding Q against the wall and breaking the kiss so he can mouth his way down his husband’s neck. 

 

Q’s head falls back against the wall as James's mouth seals over his pulse point; Q’s lips slacken, and a soft, whimpering moan bubbles from his own mouth. He can feel James's cock hardening against his own. His trousers are growing tight now, and he knows James is leaving a deliberate hickey on his neck… he can't be arsed to care. It feels so  _ good _ . 

 

“I've been thinking about how badly I wanted to be inside you all day,” James murmurs in Q’s ear; his hands slide slowly down his husband’s body to cup the now rock hard length through his trousers. “And I bet you have too.” He grips Q’s cock and strokes almost lazily while watching his husband’s face. “You always make the most delightful noises when I do this.” James’s thumb brushes and lightly circles the head of Q’s cock. He doesn't even have full skin contact yet, but it doesn't matter. He has Q right where he wants him. “What do you want,  _ husband _ ?”

 

_ Fuck _ but that's erotic. Q had no idea that word could be such a turn on, but the way James says it makes it sound positively filthy. His mouth goes dry as James scrapes his teeth over the now tender skin that is bruising nicely. “I-I want… fucking hell James. I want you. I want you inside me. Fuck me. Fuck me  _ please _ .”

 

“ _ As you wish _ .” With that, James drags Q into their room and pins him up against the door. He crushes their mouths together until Q’s head is spinning with the need to breathe. Q gasps for air as James begins to strip him; each piece of clothing ends up around the room, scattered in James's eagerness to have his lover naked beneath his own callused hands. They're both more than a little on edge after more than twenty-four hours of enforced celibacy, and Q is starting to understand why James had insisted. It will make this time more meaningful. More memorable. And they're both practically gagging for it now as well. 

 

Q rakes his nails down James's back when the man fastens his mouth to Q’s neck again. He moans and trembles before fumbling for James's buttons. “I'm half naked and you're-ah!- still dressed. James, James please-”

 

“All in good time, Danny.” Seconds later Q finds his wrists fastened firmly within a loop made from James's belt. His eyes darken nearly black before James backs him up and onto the bed. “But for now, let's keep these pesky hands out of the way.”

 

Bond straddles Q’s hips while he fixes the man’s wrists into the soft leather cuffs that stay permanently attached to their headboard. Once Q is sufficiently restrained, James kisses him almost chastely. It's sweet and tender and makes Q sigh. He arches up into his husband’s touch as his eyes flutter closed. James’s weight and warmth are both comforting and grounding as they exchange kisses. These moments never seem to last quite long enough, when they're sharing space and breath and the first gentle slide of tongues as James pries Q’s lips open. 

 

This time, as they kiss, Q can feel the smooth texture of James's wedding ring against his skin as Bond runs his hands slowly up and down Q’s arms. His own ring is heavy and solid where it rests upon his finger. A reminder of what that day had been. He smiles and kisses back a little harder, sucking on James's tongue. 

 

James growls and breaks the kiss. He stares into Q’s eyes for a moment before sitting back and stripping out of his shirt and braces. Q allows himself a moment to just appreciate the figure his husband cuts. His skin is always perfectly tan, well defined muscles rippling beneath the surface and hinting at the power he has. Then James's mouth is on his skin, searing him, leaving a tingling trail in his wake. Bond’s mouth finds his right nipple, and Q yanks against the cuffs as his lover bites the nub and tugs. He worries the sensitive flesh into a taut peak that stands out from the flushed skin of his chest, and all the while James's hands are mercilessly teasing at the waistband of his trousers. 

 

James slowly undoes Q’s belt and pulls it free as he switches to Q’s left nipple. He's pulling little whimpers from his husband until he tugs; that's when Q yelps in pain and pleasure. “The most  _ delicious _ sounds. Now, lover, you have to last for me. Can you do that?” He kisses down Q’s belly to divest him of his trousers and his pants… “Q, these have the TARDIS on them.”

 

Q starts to giggle. “You  _ did _ say something blue…”

 

James snorts and begins to laugh, and for a moment neither one of them can move for laughing. James has tears actually streaming from his eyes, and Q has to fight to breathe properly again until the giggles subside. When he regains enough composure to finish stripping Q, James pauses for a moment as he stands at the foot of the bed and divests himself of the rest of his wedding tux while Q watches.

 

Q is bound, beautifully, and spread open before him. His cock rests against his belly where it's now free and leaking steadily. James loves and adores the expanses of pale skin just waiting to be marked up. The love bites on Q’s neck are quickly purpling, but Bond has every intention of leaving more before he's done. Q’s hair isn't debauched enough yet, though… it will be once James is finished.

 

He fetches the lube and kneels between Q’s legs. He slicks up the fingers of his right hand and very slowly begins easing his first finger into Q’s arse. “Fuck me but you're always so tight and hot… there we go. You like my fingers, don't you? Not as much as my cock, of course, or when I use my tongue to fuck you open.” He eyes Q’s cock hungrily. “But what have we here? All neglected and lonely.” Locking eyes with Q, James leans forward and wraps his lips around the head of Q’s cock. He runs his tongue along the slit, circling the head before slowly, ever so slowly, taking Q down inch by glorious inch until his lover is buried in his throat. Q’s eyes roll back in his head as he gasps at the relief and perfect torture that is James's mouth and fingers. 

 

_ Ten minutes later... _

 

James is two fingers deep in Q’s arse while he licks and sucks the Quartermaster’s cock. Q’s entire body is flushing red now, and Q can barely think. He's not even very coherent anymore at this point; he is just so desperate for James to stop torturing him and fuck him already. He's lost track of how long they've been here. Minutes? Hours? He's completely at James's mercy, a captive of such exquisite caresses (though it feels more like pleasurable torture now). His cock throbs with every lick and suck and swallow. He's clenching and trying to ride James's hand, and fucking hell there's the third finger, God he must be close. Q pulls at the cuffs mostly to just have something to brace against as he squirms helplessly beneath his husband. And fucking hell, he's close. He's so close just from James's fingers and his mouth and James is practically massaging his prostate now, and Q can't  _ think _ .

 

With an obscene pop, James pulls off Q’s cock in favor of kissing his husband, letting the younger man taste himself. “Are you ready for my cock now? For me to fuck you until you scream? Because, Danny,” James smirks and leans forward to lick the shell of Q’s ear, “you're getting more than one orgasm tonight.”

 

Q gasps, then whines as James withdraws his fingers. He cranes his neck to see James slick up his cock (Q has every intention of just spending an afternoon of their honeymoon on his knees for James and his glorious manhood), and guide it between Q’s legs. It nudges his hole, then presses, and there's pressure and Q has to remember how to breathe because he can hardly  _ think _ again- and then James is past the tight rings of muscle and sliding into him.

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Q gasps as he stretches around his husband. “Fucking hell, James. You feel so fucking  _ good _ .”

 

“I know, Danny,” Bond whispers. He kisses Q again while they get used to this feeling. It still takes a few minutes because every time feels almost like the first. The passion and longing, the desire and the want haven't flagged once since they've been together. If anything, those feelings have just grown stronger with each passing day. Q is almost at his most pliant in the first moments of penetration which is only one reason James loves to fuck this man. He couldn't ask for a better, more responsive lover. Q is limp and trembling slightly, so James indulges him with slow, languid, drawn out kisses, and after a few minutes of waiting, Q rocks his hips a little, giving James his cue. So Bond gets a good handful of Q’s hair and yanks his head to one side as he snaps his hips. His lover screams in pleasure, and James bites down onto Q’s shoulder to leave another mark. 

 

Q’s eyes roll back into his head as he cries out in pleasure. James's thrusts are absolutely merciless, but it's also the way he's pinning and holding Q down. Bond’s mouth grants him no quarter as the older man leaves mark after mark on Q’s tender skin in a seemingly haphazard pattern, but his hips roll and thrust with almost military precision. It's all the younger man can do to wrap his legs around James's waist for dear life. Every thrust threatens to split him in two. James's blunt nails leave light scratches on his skin. His mouth stakes claim over Q. Every bite says  _ mine.  _ Every lick and every grunt and every soft moan of pleasure is  _ mine _ . 

 

“Have I ever told you how I feel about being inside you?” James is at his ear now, towering over him as he continues to fuck him hard. “How tight, soft, hot you feel? How I dream of this when we’re apart? My hand is no substitute for your arse, Danny.” James groans and adjusts his angle; he bends his husband in half now so he can thrust deeper. The first time James hits Q’s prostate, Q opens his mouth to shout but nothing comes out. 

 

“Oh fuck yes, just like that Danny. Come on, let me hear you. Scream my name. Beg for my cock. Come on.”

 

Q forces his eyes open to stare into James's. The blond’s normally blue eyes are nearly pure black with lust, blown wide with arousal. Q can feel the beginnings of orgasm curling in his belly, and he can't hold it off. It's happening. “Close,” he gasps. “So close. James-James touch me.  _ Please _ .”

 

“Oh no. No I said you're getting multiple orgasms. I didn't say you're going to actually come.” With that he drives into Q’s prostate until the man sees white and cries out James's name. He convulses as the orgasm almost tears through him. It's incredibly intense, and it takes nearly a full ten seconds before he can see again. James has slowed to a stop and his squeezing the base of his own cock to keep from coming. 

 

“So… I'm confused…”

 

Bond smirks and pulls out. Q can barely summon the strength to protest, and the loss actually hurts after being so delightfully full, but then his eyes widen as James leans back, spreads his legs, and proceeds to open himself up. Slowly.

 

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

 

Q doesn't want to blink and miss a single moment of this. James is groaning as his fingers stretch and slide in and out, in and out. It's completely obscene and fantastically erotic to watch. Lube is dribbling out of his arse where he's using it to make himself slick for Q. “You… you're going to…”

 

“To ride you until we both come, husband.”

 

Q struggles against the cuffs once more in vain, making James smirk. Bond adds a third finger and reaches deep enough to brush his prostate. It sends a little jolt through him, making him jump. 

 

“I can't wait to-to have you inside me, Danny. I didn't want anyone else after I met you. Alec had that right, earlier. I only wanted to be yours… look at what you do to me.”

 

James's cock is red and leaking as he removes his fingers from his arse. Q stares and licks his lips while James reaches for the condoms. “Protection?”

 

“Easy cleanup. For tonight, anyway. I fully intend to mark you up with my cum more than once in our honeymoon and have you do the same to me.” James rolls the condom onto Q’s aching cock before straddling his husband, lining up, and sinking down onto Q in one fluid motion. Bond shouts as he adjusts to the feel of Q inside him, and Q has to think his way through several complex hacking procedures to stave off orgasm. He's vaguely aware of James kissing him, and it brings him back into the moment. 

 

“You're fucking beautiful, Danny. Gorgeous. You've no idea how good you feel. I'm so full right now, husband. This arse is only  _ yours _ .”

 

Q chokes a little as James clenches and begins to move. “Oh buggering fuck.” It's all he can do to rock up and meet James every times he drops back down. “Kiss me. Kiss me, James.”

 

Bond obliges and slows his rocking as he plunders Q’s mouth with abandon. “ _ Mine _ .”

 

“ _ Yours _ .” They don't try to talk much after that. It's mostly moans, grunts, growls, screams from both of them as James rides Q hard and fast. He slams himself down onto Q over and over again as he strokes his cock. The room smells like sex, and both men are slick with sweat from their combined exertions. 

 

Q stares up at James throughout the everything, and watching Bond come undone while riding him is quite a sight to behold. The man is completely vulnerable right now. He's letting his defenses down just for Q to see. This powerful man is at Q’s mercy, in a way, and he's never looked more beautiful. “You're so beautiful,” Q whispers, echoing James's words from that morning. 

 

Bond looks down at him as if hearing those words for the first time. He speeds up, groaning and gasping. “I'm close, fuck, Q, please-”

 

Q leans up and growls out the order. “Come, James.  _ Now _ .”

 

It's spectacular. James throws his head back as he strokes himself and slams down onto Q hard enough to come. As he tightens around Q’s cock, it's enough to send the younger man over with him. Q screams in blinding pleasure as he follows James into the best orgasm of his life. 

 

It's not clear how much later it is that James cleans them up and unbinds Q, how long before he tucks them both in and pulls his husband into his arms. Q’s nearly asleep, completely sated and very well fucked. He curls up and nuzzles James's chest with a little smile. 

 

“Love you, James,” he mumbles. 

 

Bond drops a gentle kiss to Q’s forehead and smiles very fondly at him. 

 

“And I love too, Danny.”

 

“Honeymoon tomorrow.”

 

“I'll make sure we’re up in time.”

 

“Don’t let go.”

 

“Never. You're mine. And I'm yours.” He brushes Q’s cheekbone with his left hand. The platinum band catches the moonlight from the window. “Forever, Danny.”

 

Q’s still smiling as he finally falls asleep. He’s married and in love and absolutely content.

 

He will be for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome!


End file.
